This invention relates to a shaving apparatus of the type having a shaving head with at least one rotary cutting assembly which comprises a rotary cutter housed within a guard.
In a conventional shaving apparatus of the type described above, the rotary cutter is housed within a substantially cylindrical guard having a closed end face for contact with the skin. Hair-entry apertures are provided around the outer edge of this face, and the blades of the rotary cutter rotate within the guard adjacent these apertures. The cutter assembly has a spring mounting within the shaving head, so that the guard projects beyond a peripheral face of the shaving head.
When pressure is applied to the shaving head against the operator's face during use, the cutter assemblies may retract until they reach a stop, and any further pressure increase is distributed over the guards and the peripheral face of the shaving head. An assembly of this type is described in EP-0-231 966, which corresponds substantially to U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,028.